Demon High
by Coolgurl
Summary: Sango has moved all over the place and now she's finally stopped in Japan. It seems like a nice place, but what Sango doesn't know is that the town is crawling with demons, vampires, and werewolves. To make matters worse someone is out to get her! SanMir
1. Moving In

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own InuYasha. I wish I did though.

Note: Oi! (Hey!) I'm back again with a new InuYasha fanfic. Thanks and credit to the-great-monk-grl for the story idea. I'm trying part of a genre that I've never tried before, horror. I think it's a pretty good challenge for me. Anyway, this is an AU fanfic and there might be a bit of OOC.

Demon High

Chapter 1

Moving In

"MOM! Why do I always have to move from one place to another?" a young 16-year-old girl with long brown hair and brown eyes complained to her mother as they pulled up to their new home in their lapis blue metallic 2004 Porsche 911 Carrera 4S Cabriolet, "I mean even my younger brother gets to stay in America! It's totally not fair! Why do I have to move when he doesn't?"

"Sango, dear, you know we don't have a choice. Kohaku's been very sick lately so he can't move around much, let alone move half way across the world with us," Sango's mother, a relatively tall woman with short black hair and blue eyes, stated as she opened the trunk of the car and began unloading the last of their stuff, "Besides you should know by now that we have to move around since I'm the head of a big company. I have to follow the company, wherever it may go."

Sango picked up a box and followed her mother to the front door of their new home.

"Look on the bright side. You get to make new friends," her mother said as she unlocked the front door and pushed it open.

"I don't want to make new friends. I want to go back to America and be with my friends there. I don't want to live here in Japan!" Sango protested as she set the box she was carrying down on the beige carpeted floor of the living room.

"But we," Sango's mom started, but Sango quickly interrupted.

"I know. We don't have a f**king choice, right? It was the same thing when we moved to France, Shanghai, Greenland, England, and America! I'M SO SICK OF IT!" Sango yelled.

"Sango, watch your language and don't you raise your voice to me young lady!" her mother stated.

"Well, I've had it! Just leave me alone!" Sango shouted before she slammed the front door of the house closed and stomped upstairs to her new bedroom.

As Sango opened the door to her bedroom she sighed. The room was pretty barren. All her things were still in boxes. Her bed lay in the far right hand corner of the room. Her two oak dressers were against the left side wall, both held nothing in them as of yet. As she looked straight ahead, she looked straight out the window at the street below. Her closet was on the right hand side of her room, just beyond the foot of her bed. There was also a small nightstand right next to her bed and a desk in the far left corner of the room. Sango slowly walked over to her bed and collapsed onto it.

"Why is it that I always seem to have to pick up my life and move again as soon as I begin to be comfortable?" Sango whispered to herself as she recalled all her memories of her time in America.

They had spent the longest amount of time in America. A total of almost 4 years. Those were the best years of Sango's life. She had made so many friends. About a year ago her younger brother's, Kohaku's, health had taken a turn for the worse. He came down with a rare and severe form of a respiratory disease. He was pulled from school and spent most of his time in the hospital. When Sango's mom's company decided it wanted to create a headquarters in Japan, they were forced to move again. However, Kohaku's doctor's cautioned against Kohaku traveling. They feared that it would only hurt his condition. After a long discussion, Sango's mom and the doctors came up with a solution. Kohaku would stay in America under the doctor's care until he was well enough to travel again. So in the middle of August the plans were arranged for the move.

Sango sat up on her bed and walked over to one of the boxes.

'I should at least make my bed and pull out the stuff that I'll need tonight and tomorrow for the start of school,' Sango thought to herself as she dug through the boxes looking for the things she needed.

It took her almost two hours to find everything, make her bed, and take a shower. By then it was dusk. Sango looked out her window and watched as the sun slowly disappeared below the horizon. However, she wasn't tired at all.

"It must be the jet lag," Sango murmured to herself as she opened her bedroom window and plopped onto her newly made bed.

Sango rolled onto her back, folding her arms and placing them behind her head as she began to think of all the things she still had to do.

"I hate this!" Sango screamed as she slowly yelled herself into a fitful sleep.

:Two hours later:

"Hey look!" a girl with medium, black, wavy hair and chocolate brown eyes said as she looked upon the large house with a blue Porsche sitting parked in the driveway, "Looks like someone finally moved into that house after all these years."

"Feh, like I care," a boy with long white hair and golden eyes replied.

The girl was medium height and looked like your average teenage except for the black cat-like ears on top of her head and the black tail that stuck out from the back of her high school uniform. The boy was slightly taller than the girl and also looked like your average teenage boy aside from the white dog ears that stuck out from his head, the fangs in his mouth, and the claws on the end of his fingertips.

"InuYasha! Sit!" the girl yelled.

There was a slight glow around the boy's neck before he plummeted to the ground creating a 'b-tong' noise. The noise from outside caused Sango to awaken from her sleep.

"What was that?" Sango quietly asked herself as she got out of bed and looked out her window at the street below. When she noticed the two people she looked at them curiously. "Are those ears sticking out from their heads? Maybe they're cosplaying, but why?"

"What the hell did you do that for, Kagome?" InuYasha yelled while he was still currently stuck to the ground.

"God, I swear sometimes you are so dense InuYasha! You don't remember, do you? This is the house where Kikyou was killed. You know Kikyou, your friend!" Kagome yelled at him.

"Oh yeah I remember now. She was definitely a pain in the...," InuYasha started as the spell finally wore off and he was able to stand again.

"You're such a spineless jerk! You don't even care that she was KILLED HERE 4 YEARS AGO!" Kagome complained as she pointed her finger at InuYasha and then at the house, "You got lucky because you were a half demon, but she was merely a human. And because of that she was killed in this very house by werewolves during a full moon, am I right?"

"And your point is?" InuYasha asked sarcastically.

"You mean you haven't noticed yet?" Kagome stated sarcastically, "And you call yourself a half demon."

"Noticed what?" InuYasha asked slightly ticked off at her sarcasm.

"Take a good sniff," Kagome remarked.

InuYasha began to sniff the air around him. Finally it hit him.

"They're humans," InuYasha stated.

"Good one, Einstein," Kagome said sarcastically, "Do you understand what that means?"

InuYasha went into deep thought before he answered, "No."

Kagome growled and clenched her fists as she spoke, "This is a demon neighborhood. What makes you think that history won't repeat itself? Or better yet, what if Kikyou comes back for a little revenge? Do you understand what I'm trying to tell you?"

InuYasha thought again before he replied, "No."

Kagome almost screamed before she replied, "I give up! You're too stupid to understand anyway!"

"Whatever," InuYasha replied calmly before he turned around and started to walk, "Let's just hope 'he' doesn't come."

"Don't worry 'he' isn't what you think he is," Kagome replied as she followed him, but not before taking one last look at the house.

Once the two were gone Sango closed her window and got back into her bed. She looked at her clock, which was sitting on her nightstand, and saw that it was 10:30 pm. She sighed again as she pulled the sheet over her and turned on her side.

"There are some strange people in this neighborhood," Sango mumbled to herself as she quickly fell back into a very light sleep.

It wasn't until around 1:00am when Sango was again brought back from dreamland to reality. However, this time she woke up from being cold. As she turned to face her window she felt a light breeze blow against her face.

"I thought I closed the window," Sango barely whispered to herself as she looked curiously at the now open window.

Out of nowhere a black figure appeared inside the middle of her room. Sango wasn't able to get a good look at him because of the darkness of the room. However, she did notice the smirk that crossed his face.

"You're a virgin human, aren't you?" the figure asked in a slightly eerie voice.

"What?" Sango exclaimed inaudibly.

The figure just continued to smile as he said, "That makes my hunt a hell of a lot easier."

With that said the figure walk to the window and then disappeared. Sango quickly got out of bed and stuck her head out the window. As she looked at the sky, she noticed a full moon that was barely being hidden by the cloud. There was no sign of any person being near the house let alone in her room. Sango closed her window again and got back into bed. Even though her mind wandered trying to find an explanation for the recent event, she quickly fell back asleep. The next time Sango was awaken, it was by her alarm clock. She slowly opened her eyes as she rolled over and turned the alarm off. She gradually sat up in bed and took a look around her room. Her window was still closed and nothing seemed amiss. She stood up and walked to her window. Outside the sun had just risen. There were a few people walking down the street and the occasional car would drive by. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary.

"Was it just a dream?" Sango asked herself as she changed into her new high school uniform, "It had to have been. It must have been caused by all the new changes again and jet lag."

After convincing herself it was just a dream, Sango walked downstairs into the kitchen. She sat down at the table where a sesame seed bagel with cream cheese and a glass of milk awaited her. As she sat down to eat she noticed a note on the table.

The note read:

_Sango,_

_ Honey, I'm sorry about being angry with you. You have every right to feel the way you do. I hope you'll forgive me. I had to leave for work early today. I left a map on the table of how to get to your new school. Don't forget, you have to be in the office by 8:30am. Good luck and I hope you have a great day sweet heart._

_Love,_  
_Mom_

Sango just smiled. She was glad her mom was so caring. She set the note down and ate her bagel quickly. After finishing, she went into the bathroom and applied her make-up, which consisted of a pink eye shadow, a little blush, mascara, and a light pink lip gloss. She also threw her long, brown hair into a high ponytail before she looked at her watch and noticed that it was already 7:55am.

"I have to hurry or I'll be late."

She quickly ran up to her room and grabbed her bag. She ran back downstairs and was about to walk out the door when she realized that she didn't have the directions. She dashed into the kitchen, fetched the instructions, and left the house, closing the door behind her.

It took Sango around 20 minutes to find the school. When she finally found it, she could believe how large the school was. As she walked past the school gate, she heard the bell ring. She watched as the students who were still in the courtyard quickly ran to the school doors. Sango slowly made her way to the school. She got lost at first, but managed to find the office by 8:30am. Once inside the office, Sango was led straight into the principal's office. The principal then introduced himself as Mr. Myouga. She was then given her classroom number, 10-2. The door opened to the principal's office and there stood a young looking man. His long black hair was currently tied in a braid with a navy blue rubber band. However, it was his eyes that caught Sango's attention. They were a bright blue, which was unusual to Sango.

"Oh hello there Bankotsu-sensei," Mr. Myouga said.

"Good morning," the man said before he bowed slightly, "I heard you have a new student for me."

"Oh yes, this is Miss Sango Nyuki (A/N: made it up. Does Sango actually have a last name? v.v?)," Mr. Myouga stated.

"Hello, it's a pleasure to meet you Bankotsu-sensei," Sango said as she bowed.

Bankotsu-sensei just nodded before he turned his attention back to Mr. Myouga, "Is she ready for me to take to the classroom?"

Mr. Myouga just nodded.

"Very well, Miss Nyuki please follow me," Bankotsu-sensei said as he turned and walked out of the principal's office.

Sango quickly bowed to Mr. Myouga and then followed her new teacher. It only took about 2 minutes before they reached the classroom. Sango stayed in the hall as the teacher walked into the room and quieted the class down.

"Okay, shut up and get into your seats. I have an announcement to make," Bankotsu-sensei stated as all the students quickly took their seats and shut their mouths. Once everything was quiet he continued, "We have a new transfer student joining our class."

The class broke out into whispers at the news. Bankotsu-sensei motioned for Sango to come in. Sango gathered her courage and walked into the room. The class fell quiet aside from a few whistles from some of the guys. Sango held the blush back as she made her way to the middle of the room.

"This is Miss Sango Nyuki. She is a transfer student from America," the teacher stated.

"Hi, I'm Sango Nyuki. It's a pleasure to meet you," Sango stated as she gave a slight bow.

"Miss Nyuki please take a seat next to Miss Higurashi. Higurashi, raise your hand, please," Bankotsu stated.

A girl with wavy, black hair in the back row raised her hand. Sango walked to the back of the room and took a seat.

"It's nice to meet you. I'm Kagome Higurashi," the girl stated.

"It's nice to meet you," Sango replied as she looked closely at Kagome.

Kagome noticed her look and asked, "Is something wrong? Do I have something on my face?"

Sango looked slightly surprised, "No, I'm sorry. It's just... I feel like I've seen or met you before."

"Well, this is the first time that I know of that we've met," Kagome responded.

"Yeah it must just be my imagination," Sango said slightly uncomfortable at the situation she had created.

With that said both the girls turned their attention to the lesson being taught. The day went by quite fast for Sango. Kagome showed her around the school during their breaks. Kagome told Sango how she was part of the archery club and how the teachers are sometimes a little out of the ordinary. Once school was over for the day, Kagome showed her around town a bit as well. They stopped off at a couple of Kagome's favorite stores and had a small snack at a little café. It was about 6:00pm when they both decided it was time to go home, so they began walking in the direction of Sango's neighborhood.

"So where do you live now?" Kagome asked as the two girls walked out the school gates at the end of the day.

"I'm not a hundred percent sure of the address, but I live in this huge house. We were told no one had lived in it for a couple of years," Sango replied as she continued to walk.

Kagome stopped dead in her tracks. Sango noticed the girl's stop and turned around to face her.

"What's the matter?" Sango asked.

"You mean the house at the end of Kingsley?" Kagome asked slightly surprised at Sango's response to her question.

"Yeah, why?" Sango asked slightly confused.

Kagome shook her head, "It's nothing. I'm just surprised someone finally moved in there. People were starting to wonder if they were just going to tear the house down."

"Oh," Sango said as she noticed that they had reached Kingsley, "This is my street. Thanks you for everything today, Kagome. I really appreciate it."

"No, problem. Welcome to the neighborhood," Kagome responded.

"Thanks! See you tomorrow," Sango said as she turned and walked toward her house.

Once she was out of hearing range Kagome muttered to herself as she began walking to her house two streets down, "Very interesting."

When Sango got home she was greeted with her frantic mom running all over the house.

"Mom, what are you doing?" Sango asked as she took her shoes off.

"I'm trying to unpack and get the house to look somewhat normal," her mom responded as she pulled plates out of a box.

"Why the rush?" Sango asked curiously.

"I have some very important guests coming over from work tomorrow for dinner. You don't mind, do you, sweetheart?" Sango's mom asked in a slightly pleading manner.

"Of course not, mom. I'll be in my room unpacking," Sango replied trying to act happy.

Sango grabbed an apple and headed up to her room with her school bag in hand.

'At least the teacher didn't give us homework,' Sango thought to herself as she entered her room.

She set her bag down and quickly ate her apple. Once done, she began unpack all of her stuff. She did her clothes first and then went on to her novelty items, like CDs and magazines. It took her about 3 hours before she had finished putting everything away where she wanted it. Once she was done, she walked downstairs in hopes of finding dinner ready. Dinner was ready, but it wasn't what she had hoped for. Dinner tonight was a cup of ramen noodles. Sango had been hoping for some homemade cooking, but then she remembered her mother's frantic state early and realized that her mom probably didn't have time to cook dinner right now, let alone go to the grocery store. She finished her small dinner and then took a quick shower before retiring to her room for the night. She made sure the window was closed and then pulled out a photo album. As she looked through the photos, she recalled precious memories of her time in America. Some of the photos causing a smile to form on her face and others bringing tears of sadness and loneliness to her eyes. The room quickly darkened as the sun disappeared and the moon became covered by clouds. Sango turned on her lamp and continued to go down memory lane. It was about an hour and a half later that Sango realized that she was quite tired, so she put her photo album away and climbed into bed. She quickly fell asleep. The clock read 10:30pm.

Sango was woken up by the chills, again. She slowly rolled off her bed and hugged herself. Her tank top and shorts made the cool night air feel even colder to her bare skin.

'I distinctly remember this window being closed,' Sango thought to herself as she walked to the window and shut it once again.

She was about to turn and head back to bed when she felt a hot breath against the back of neck. It was then she felt the presence of someone behind her. Sango froze, unsure of what to do.

"Did you miss me?" the man behind her whispered against her neck.

'It can't be! I thought that that man and everything last night was just a dream,' Sango thought to herself as she began to freak out.

"My sweet virgin human. You will satisfy my hunt for tonight," the man whispered.

:::::::::::::::

Author's Note: How was it? I hope it was okay and everyone likes it so far. Anyway please tell me what you think.

PLEASE READ & REVIEW! THANK YOU!

Coolgurl (with special thanks to the-great-monk-grl)


	2. Meeting New People & Warnings

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own InuYasha. Although I really wish I did.

Note: Ohayo! Yeah people like it! (Coolgurl the-great-monk-grl jump up and down with excitement. :D) Anyway, here's the next chapter. GOMEN! I know it took me soooooooooo long to get this out, but I've literally been drowning homework. I don't even know what the outside world is anymore! v.v; There are days when I start school at 7:00am and don't finish doing work for school until 10:00pm and I only take 1 break to eat dinner. Anyway, the long awaited chapter 2!

**_Preview of last chapter:_** _Sango was woken up by the chills, again. She slowly rolled off her bed and hugged herself. Her tank top and shorts made the cool night air feel even colder to her bare skin._

'I distinctly remember this window being closed,' Sango thought to herself as she walked to the window and shut it once again.

She was about to turn and head back to bed when she felt a hot breath against the back of neck. It was then she felt the presence of someone behind her. Sango froze, unsure of what to do.

"Did you miss me?" the man behind her whispered against her neck.

'It can't be! I thought that that man and everything last night was just a dream,' Sango thought to herself as she began to freak out.

"My sweet virgin human. You will satisfy my hunt for tonight," the man whispered.

**Demon High**

**Chapter 2**

_Meeting New People and Warnings_

Sango was frozen with fright as the man's hands found her shoulders. He gently squeezed as Sango felt his breath get closer to the back of her neck. The second that Sango felt his hair lightly brush against her neck she was brought out of her shaken state. Using whatever will power she had left, she let out a blood curdling scream, wiped around, and punched the guy in the stomach. The man flew back slightly by the force of the blow. Sango tried to get a good look at him, but lack of light in the room forbid it. The only thing that stood out was the dumb smirk on his face that she had seen the last time he showed up in her room. The light in the hallway shot on and the sound of Sango's mom could be heard coming up the stairs like thunder as she made her way to her daughter's room. After noticing the predicament, the man dashed toward the window. He quickly pushed Sango aside in an attempt to break for the window. Sango, not expecting the blow, fell flat on her butt.

As he was about to jump out of the window, he whispered to Sango, "A minor setback, but I will be back again. Just you wait."

With that, he threw himself out the window just before Ms. Nyuki threw Sango's door open in fright.

"What is it, honey? I heard your scream from downstairs," Sango's mom stated as she rushed to her daughter's side.

Sango was still in a state of shock at the turn of events. Her mother knelt down and placed both hands of Sango's shoulders as she looked straight into her daughter's eyes.

"What happened?" Sango's mom asked calmly trying to hide the tremble beneath her voice.

Sango looked into her mother's eyes and she slowly came out of her state. She trembled as she remembered the feeling of the man's breath on her neck.

"There was a guy in my room. He came in through the window. He scared the crap out of me and I screamed as I turned around and punched him. He heard you coming up the stairs, so he jumped out the window," Sango replied.

Ms. Nyuki just stared at her daughter in shock. However, when she saw Sango's distressed look she pulled the girl to her in a comforting hug.

"It's okay. I'm right here, sweetheart," Ms. Nyuki stated as Sango started to sob in her mother's arms out of fright.

Ms. Nyuki just let her daughter cry. She didn't know what to say or do. It was a strange predicament. Sango's bedroom was a second story bedroom. So how could a person enter through the window, let alone jump out the window and not get hurt? Ms. Nyuki wanted to question her daughter more, but she knew now wasn't a good time. Sango was obviously very frightened and didn't want the memory to be brought up. The two of them just sat on the floor until Sango's sobs had stopped.

"Don't worry we'll do something about it in the morning. I don't think that man will be back tonight," Ms. Nyuki said as she pulled Sango away at an arm's length and looked her in the eyes, "For tonight, though, you can sleep in my room. Is that okay?"

Sango couldn't find her voice so she just nodded her head. Ms. Nyuki smiled slightly as she stood up, bringing Sango with her, and the two left the room.

As Sango closed the door to her room, she looked back and thought, "Who is he? What is he? And what does he want with me? All he does is mutter about me being a virgin human and satisfying his hunt. Nothing makes sense. For starters, how does he know I'm a virgin? And what does he mean hunt? Maybe I should talk to Kagome about it in the morning..."

With that thought in mind, Sango shut her bedroom door and followed her mom into the other bedroom.

The next morning Sango rose slowly out of her mother's bed. She yawned and tried to rub the sleep out of her eyes. She hadn't been able to sleep a wink last night after the events in her bedroom. Sango got down stairs and noticed another note on the kitchen table.

_Sango,_

_Good morning, honey. Sorry I had to leave for work early today. I hope you're all right. I called a window specialist and they're coming out today to secure your window. Your lunch is in the refrigerator. I hope you have a good day. I'll be home around 5p.m. today. Don't forget the dinner is tomorrow. Love you, sweetheart._

_Love,_  
_Mom_

Sango gave a slight smile as she read her mother's note. She then looked over at the clock in the dining room and saw she was running late.

"Oh no! I'm going to be late!" Sango yelled as she raced through her getting ready and flew out the door.

Sango opened the door to her classroom right as the bell rang. She quickly took her seat as Bankotsu-sensei entered the room and the entire class stood. He got in front of his desk at the front of the room.

"You may be seated," he stated as he walked behind his desk and the entire class sat down.

Sango sat down and sighed a breath of relief. Kagome looked over at her newfound friend.

"What's up? You seem really tired, Sango," Kagome quietly whispered to her friend.

Sango was about to respond when Bankotsu-sensei intervened, "Excuse me, Miss Higurashi, is there something you'd like to share with the class?"

Kagome blushed slightly of embarrassment and responded, "No, sensei."

"Very well then. I expect it to be quiet back there," Bankotsu-sensei stated as he turned his attention back to the board where he was writing down notes.

Sango turned her attention to the notes that Bankotsu-sensei was writing on the board. She was half way through copying them when a piece of paper landed right in front of her face. She looked at it quizzically and then turned to look at Kagome, who just smiled. Sango, smiled back and quietly picked up the note and read it.

_Sorry about that. So why are you so tired today?_

Sango picked up her pencil and wrote her response.

_I was woken up in the middle of the night by a strange guy breaking into my room. It wasn't the first time either, but last night was the worst_.

Sango folded the paper back up, checked to make sure Bankotsu-sensei wasn't looking, and then tossed the note over onto Kagome's desk. Kagome picked up the note and folded it to read it. Sango went back to taking notes, but would peek over at Kagome very few seconds to see her response. Sango noticed that as Kagome read the note, she got a little paler and her eyes went slightly wide. Kagome turned her gaze from the note, to Sango, and then quickly back to the note again. Sango watched as Kagome quickly wrote down a response and then tossed it back to Sango. They took turns passing the note back and forth the entire class period.

The note by the end of class read:

_That's scary! What did he say? Did you get a good look at him?_

_I didn't get a good look at him because it was so dark out, but ever time he gets into my room, I see him do this weird smirk. He also keeps saying something about me being a virgin human and satisfying his hunt. It's really creepy! Have you heard anything about something like this going on in town?_

_I see. Well…um I have something I need to tell you about, but I can't do it now._

_Okay, that's fine._

_Hey, how about you come over to my house tonight._

_Okay, I don't think there will be a problem with that. It's a deal!_

_Okay!_

School finished uneventfully and soon Sango and Kagome were walking out the front gate of the school. They chatted about school until they reached Kagome's house.

"Be warned that my family can be a little… weird to say the least," Kagome told Sango as she opened the front door to her house.

"I'm home!" Kagome yelled out into the house.

"Welcome back, Kagome," a woman with short wavy black hair said as she stepped out a room on the right side of the hallway.

The woman smiled kindly toward Sango and Sango returned the smile.

"Mom, this is Sango Nyuki. She's a transfer student from America. Is it okay if she stays over for dinner?" Kagome asked as she took off her shoes.

"Sure, honey. It's nice to meet you Sango," Kagome's mother said before she smiled once again and walked back into the kitchen.

"Come on let's go up to my room," Kagome said to Sango as Sango took off her shoes.

The two girls quickly ran up the stairs and entered Kagome's bedroom. The bedroom was about the same size as Sango. It was almost set up the same exact way too (think of how Kagome's bedroom looks in the anime). Kagome went over to her bed and sat down. She indicated to Sango to use the chair that was currently tucked under her desk. The two girls chatted together for about an hour before Kagome's mom called them down for dinner. Sango ate the dinner happily. It had been a while since she had had a real homecooked meal. Sango also got to meet Kagome's grandfather and her little brother Souta.

"Souta, how old are you?" Sango asked as she set down her fork.

"I'm ten. Why?" Souta asked.

"I have a brother named Kohaku who's ten as well. He's over in America right now because he's sick and couldn't come with my mom and me to Japan. You remind me of him," Sango stated a little sadly. She missed her brother.

Souta got really excited at the sound of a possible friend, "Is there a way I can meet him?"

Sango smiled and said, "Well, you probably can't travel to America, but I can give you an address and phone number where you can reach him at. You'll have to let me tell him first, otherwise he might find it weird that he's suddenly getting letters from you."

"Okay, that's fine. Maybe we could be like pen pals. That would be cool. I've never had a pen pal before," Souta said excitedly.

Everyone at the table laughed slightly. The clock in the living room chimed, telling the residents of the home that it was 7:00pm. Kagome quickly looked up at the clock and then at her mom. Her mom slowly nodded.

"Hey, Sango, it's getting kind of late. How about I walk home with you?" Kagome said trying to hide the nervousness out of her voice.

Sango looked up at the clock and nodded, "You're right. I should head home. Thank you very much for the meal Mrs. Higurashi."

"No problem dear. You're welcome back anytime," Kagome's mom said kindly as Sango bowed and then was led out of the room by Kagome.

The two girls put their shoes on and walked out the front door. The sun was setting so the sky was filled with shades of red, orange, and yellow. It was slightly cool out, showing that fall was just around the corner. It was a good thing that Sango only lived a block away from Kagome. Once the girls started walking, Kagome began to talk.

"Sango, do you remember that thing I need to tell you about?" Kagome asked quietly.

"Yeah. What was it that you needed to tell me, Kagome?" Sango asked as she looked at Kagome curiously.

Kagome paused a second before she began to talk, "I don't mean to try and scare you, but after what you told me early today I figured I should let you know."

"Know what?" Sango asked as they rounded the corner and started walking down Kingsley.

"That house you moved into has quite a history. You see the owner of that house before you moved in was murdered there," Kagome quietly said under her breath.

Sango stopped dead in her tracks.

"What did you say?" Sango asked as she looked at her friend with a fearful look.

"There was a girl living there. She was good friends with one of my… friends. She was a couple years older than us. On the night of a full moon she was murdered in her home," Kagome stated as she urged Sango to continue walking.

Sango lost all the words she had. She couldn't bring herself to speak. Kagome noticed her shocked state and grabbed onto her shoulders and shook her.

"Look, I didn't mean to frighten you, but I thought you should know. There are some things in this town that I can't quite explain to you right now, but you have to remember that you must always be cautious. There are things and people that roam this town that don't care much about human life. I'm telling you this as a warning. This isn't a normal town, so please be careful! I don't know who that guy is who keeps coming into your room, but do whatever you can to keep away from him."

Sango swallowed the little bit of saliva that was in her mouth and nodded. She was still very confused as to what Kagome had just told her and all the new information had yet to sink in. Kagome hugged her friend and said her goodbyes as Sango entered her house. As Sango shut the door behind her the sun made it's final dip into the ground and disappeared from the sky. Kagome started walking down the street, but stopped and turned around as the transformation completed.

"Be careful. Be very careful," Kagome muttered to no one in particular before she turned around and started back home.

* * *

**Author's note:**

AH! I'M OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO SORRY! I never meant to take this long to update! Stupid teachers! Why can't they assign less homework? Anyway, I hope everyone liked this. It's kind of short, but I really want to update and I didn't have much time to type. Anyway, PLEASE READ REVIEW!

**Note 2:** If you're decent at drawing and want to draw a scene or a character from this fanfic please e-mail me or post it in a review for this chapter.

**Note 3:** For all the people who liked my Fruits Basket fanfic, I'm thinking of finishing it. I'm not positive yet, but it might be a while before I add another chapter.

Coolgurl (BIG thanks and rights to idea to Neko-miko-Kagome(a.k.a. the great-monk-grl))


	3. InuYasha and Miroku

**Disclaimer:** The wonderful characters of InuYasha DO NOT belong to me. I am merely temporarily borrowing them for the sake of this story.

**NOTE:** :hides behind a wall to dodge the flying objects being thrown at her:

I'm really, really, really, really, really, sorry! I never meant to take this long to update! SUMIMASEN!!! I hope you guys will forgive me! T-T Anyway, I'll shut up and get to what you guys are really waiting for........THE NEXT CHAPTER!!!

**Preview of the last chapter:**

"_That house you moved into has quite a history. You see the owner of that house before you moved in was murdered there," Kagome quietly said under her breath._

_Sango stopped dead in her tracks._

_"What did you say?" Sango asked as she looked at her friend with a fearful look._

_"There was a girl living there she was good friends with one of my… friends. She was a couple years older than us. On the night of a full moon she was murdered in her home," Kagome stated as she urged Sango to continue walking._

_Sango lost all the words she had. She couldn't bring herself to speak. Kagome noticed her shocked state and grabbed onto her shoulders and shook her._

_"Look, I didn't mean to frighten you, but I thought you should know. There are some things in this town that I can't quite explain to you right now, but you have to remember that you must always be cautious. There are things and people that roam this town that don't care much about human lives. I'm telling you this as a warning. This isn't a normal town so please be careful! I don't know who that guy is that keeps coming into your room, but do whatever you can to keep away from him," Kagome told Sango with an important and serious look on her face._

_Sango swallowed the little bit of saliva that was in her mouth and nodded. She was still very confused as to what Kagome had just told her and all the new information had yet to sink in. Kagome hugged her friend and said her goodbyes as Sango entered her house. As Sango shut the door behind her the sun made it's final dip into the ground and disappeared from the sky. Kagome started walking down the street, but stopped and turned around as the transformation completed._

_"Be careful. Be very careful," Kagome muttered to no one in particular before she turned around and started back home._

**Demon High**

**Chapter 3**

**InuYasha and Miroku**

Sango entered her house, thankful that her mother was still awake and the lights were on. Kagome's story had finally sunk in. In this very house a person around her age had been murdered. Who was to say it wouldn't happen to her as well? Sango was in a state of shock. Of course after moving so many places, she had heard many horror stories, but none of them had indirectly affected her. What if the guy that kept coming in her room was the murderer from last time. Sango walked up and into her bedroom in a dazed state. Once in her room, she quickly walked over to the window and saw the new window job. The window now had three, pretty heavy duty, locks. Sango, without delaying, securely locked all three locks and then closed her curtain. Once she was certain that no one could get in through her window she was partially relieved. She heard a knock on her door.

"Honey, I'm going to bed. Good night," Sango's mom's voice said through the bedroom door.

"Good night mom," Sango replied.

'Kagome said it was just a warning for my information. Besides what are the chances that it'll happen in the same place again?' Sango thought to herself as she proceeded to get ready for bed, 'At least I don't have homework tonight.'

At getting ready for bed, Sango quickly fell asleep. All the while she kept telling herself that nothing would happen.

Sango woke up to her alarm clock going off. She lazily rose from dreamland with just enough time to hit the snooze button. She rolled over in bed and began to rub the sleep from her eyes.

'Morning already?' Sango thought as she sat up in bed, 'And nothing happened last night.'

With a smile and high spirits, Sango got out of bed and prepared to get ready for school. There was another note on the table from her mother to tell her that the dinner had gone well and to have a good day. Sango quickly finished getting ready and for once was to school early. She walked into the classroom and was greeted by Kagome.

"Ohayo," Sango said with a smile.

"Ohayo Sango-chan," Kagome said, "How'd last night go? I hope I didn't frighten you."

Sango just giggled slighty and replied, "Don't worry about it. Everything was fine."

Kagome smiled at Sango cheerfulness. She was about to ask Sango about her brother when a annoyed male voice interupted her.

"Oy, Kagome why the hell didn't you come to work last night? The boss was pretty pissed off," a boy with long silver hair and golden eyes said as he walked up to the girls.

"Sorry InuYasha, but I wasn't feeling well," Kagome replied.

InuYasha, still slightly annoyed, looked to his side and saw Sango standing there. He gave her a weird, curious look. Kagome noticed the look and attempted to explain.

"InuYasha, this is Sango the new transfer student from America," Kagome stated, "Sango, this is InuYasha, my very annoying, but still good friend."

"It's nice to meet you," Sango said.

"Kee," InuYasha stated.

Sango looked at Kagome slightly confused.

"Don't worry about this. This is his normal behavior," Kagome replied with a "i'm not kidding you", but playful tone.

InuYasha and Kagome proceeded to get into an arguement and Sango watched on like a spectator, trying to hold in her giggles.

Soon the teacher arrived and class started. The beginning of the day proceeded uneventful. However, lunch proved to be a little more interesting than Sango had inticipated.

* * *

Sango, Kagome, and InuYasha went up to the roof top to eat lunch. They were halfway through eating when they were joined by another person. 

"Hey, Miroku what's up?" InuYasha said to the black haired, blue-eyed boy that walked onto the rooftop.

As soon as Sango saw him, something sparked inside of her. She didn't know what it was, but it was something she had felt before, but at the same time hadn't felt before. It was a very strange feeling.

"Hey guys," Miroku repsonded before his eyes landed on Sango, "And who might this lovely young lady be?"

"This is Sango. She's the new transfer student from America," Kagome replied, "Sango this is Miroku, my other friend."

"It's nice to meet you Sango-chan," Miroku said as he took a seat right next to Sango.

"It's nice to meet you too," Sango said as a slight blush crept onto her cheeks.

"But Sango I must warned you that Miroku has a habit of touc......" Kagome began before she was interupted by Sango's scream and a smack, "He has a habit of touching women's butts."

Sango, who was beet red and hyperventalating, stared arrows into Miroku, who currently had a huge red hand print across the left side of his face.

"This... this.. is.. is normal?" Sango said more as a statement than a question.

Kagome just sighed.

After the scene at lunch, Sango had remained pretty quiet. However, on the walk home with Kagome she began to talk more.

"So where do you work?" Sango asked Kagome as they left the school yard.

Kagome hesitated before answering, "I help an elderly healer outside of town. InuYasha is not to friendly with her so they tend to fight about a lot, but she's really nice and I like working there. I don't get paid a lot, but it's enough for me."

"Do you think I might be able to get a job with her too?" Sango asked, "My mom is really crazy right now and I need something to get me out of the house and give me a little of side money."

Kagome stopped walking for a moment before she responded, "I... I don't know. I'll ask her about it tonight."

"Thank you so much Kagome-chan!" Sango exclaimed as she quickly hugged her friend, "I have to go I have a bit of shopping to do before heading home. I'll see you tomorrow."

With that the two friends parted ways. Sango entered the grocery store not long after and grabbed a basket before pulling out the list of ingredients she'd need for dinner and a couple of things they need at home. She walked up and down each aisle around four times. This was her first time in the grocery store here and she didn't know where anything was kept. She had made it half way down her list and was currently having difficulty finding ramen noodles. Finally, she found them and just as she reached out to grab a couple packs her hand bump with someone else's.

Sango quickly appoligized before looking at the person, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to..."

"It's okay. The pleasure is all mine," the person responded.

"Miroku!" Sango exclaimed in surprise and shock.

"It's nice to see you again too Sango-chan," Miroku repsonded with a smile.

Sango looked at him suspiously. Miroku noticed the look and quickly reacted.

"Sorry about earlier. It's an old habit of mine," Miroku stated as he grabbed a couple packs of ramen noodles and handed them to her, "Here."

Sango gentily took them and placed them in her basket, "Thank you."

Miroku smiled and looked at the items remaining on her list.

"Would you like some help?" Miroku asked, "I can help you find the remaining items on your list. A sort of repayment for earlier."

Sango blushed slightly. A guy had never acted so nice to her before. Sango hated to admit it to anyone, but she had never had a boyfriend. She moved around way too much to even keep friendships, let alone a full out relationship. This guy was different, but there was something about him that made Sango's heart begin to pound a little faster.

"Thanks. That would be a really big help," Sango quietly repsonded.

So Miroku proceeded to take her around the grocery store, showing her were things were at. As they walked around, Miroku told her funny stories about incidents that had happened to him or one of his friends. Sango laughed at everyone and enjoyed his company. Once the shopping was complete they stepped outside the story together. Daylight was already disappearing and the sun was beginning to set.

"Was I in there that long?" Sango said outloud.

"I guess so," Miroku responded.

"Thank you for your help. If you hadn't been there I probably would have been searching around for another hour," Sango said.

"It was my pleasure. If you ever need help don't be afriad to ask me again," Miroku said with a smile.

Sango melted at his smile. Her heart began to race a little faster.

"I'll walk you to your house," Miroku said out of the blue.

Sango stuttered, "No, it's okay I can make it on my own."

"No trouble. You live on Kingsley right? My house is in the same direction," Miroku repsonded.

"Well, I guess as long as you're not going out of your way," Sango stated as a blush began to develop on her cheeks again. She was thankful to the sun for helping her hide it.

Miroku took some of the bags from Sango's hold, "I'll help you carry that."

Before Sango could retaliate Miroku said, "I chose to do it. It's no trouble at all."

Their walk home was relatively quiet and Miroku carried most of her bags for her. Once they reached Kingsley, Miroku handed her the bags again.

"Thank you for walking me home," Sango stated.

"No problem, but you should hurry," Miroku said.

"Hurry? Why?" Sango questioned.

"Because it's getting dark out," Miroku calmly stated.

"I think I'll be alright. I'm not afriad of the dark," Sango responded.

"That may be true, but in this town darkness brings upon a unique thing," Miroku stated calmly again.

"What are you talking about?" Sango asked slightly confused.

"Here darkness allows that which is hidden during the day to be brought forth," Miroku said as he looked Sango straight in the eyes as the last of the suns rays began to disappear, "Night is when the monsters come out to play."

* * *

**Author's Note:** Okay, yes i know, short chapter. HOWEVER, I had to update and it is late. It's almost midnight so hopefully I'll be able to update again soon. However, I have midterms coming up so I'll have to wait and see. Also wish me luck! I take my road test to get my license on January 3rd. Okay that's all. I'm hoping to add my other story tonight or tomorrow too so ja ne. 

**P.S.** Sorry for any grammar/spelling errors. My mircosoft word isn't working and the program I used to type this doesn't have spell/grammar check.

Coolgurl

(thanks to Neko-miko-Kagome for the idea)


	4. Strange Revelations

**Disclaimer:** I DO NOT own InuYasha. Although I do own a plushie of him. (hehe)

**_Note: _**I noticed not too long ago that it's been almost 2 months since I updated. So I'm really sorry about that. (although I've been waiting for this one author to update for, I think its, 3 years now). Anyway, part of my issue, you'd know if you read my profile, is that I've had major writer's block. Along with the fact that high school trachers seem to think that we have no lives beside school and homework. So, again I'm sorry about the long wait. I hope this chapter will satisfy you readers that have been patiently waiting for me to update. (" " saying ' ' thoughts)

**P.S. It actually helps me when you guys leave reviews so please do so. I have no way of knowing how many people have viewed this so, if people don't review, then I come to the conclusion that no one is interested and might decide to discontinue story!**

_Review of the last chapter: _

_Their walk home was relatively quiet and Miroku carried most of her bags for her. Once they reached Kingsley, Miroku handed her the bags again._

_"Thank you for walking me home," Sango stated._

_"No problem, but you should hurry," Miroku said._

_"Hurry? Why?" Sango questioned._

_"Because it's getting dark out," Miroku calmly stated._

_"I think I'll be alright. I'm not afriad of the dark," Sango responded._

_"That may be true, but in this town darkness brings upon a unique thing," Miroku stated calmly again._

_"What are you talking about?" Sango asked slightly confused._

_"Here darkness allows that which is hidden during the day to be brought forth," Miroku said as he looked Sango straight in the eyes as the last of the suns rays began to disappear, "Night is when the monsters come out to play."_

**Demon High**

**Chapter 4**

_Strange Revelations_

Sango couldn't sleep that night. Miroku's words were imprinted into her mind and no matter how she tried they just didn't seem to want to go away. Something about them gave Sango the eeriest feeling she had ever had. So she lay awake in her own bed, watching the red digits on her alarm clock slowing change. It was now one in the morning and she still didn't feel the least bit tired.

'Maybe I'm coming done with a cold or something,' Sango thought to herself.

She unwrapped herself from her bed sheets and got out of bed. She quietly made her way down to the kitchen in hope of finding something to drink that might help her fall asleep. She peeked into her mom's room as she passed by and saw her in peaceful slumber. Sango smiled to herself. She was glad her mom was happy with the move. Sango had gotten less hostile about the move after she quickly made friends. She managed to creep down the stairs and made her way to the kitchen. She opened the fridge and pulled out the carton of milk and then got a glass to pour the milk into. She put the milk back and stood at the kitchen counter drinking her milk. Once she had finished she put her glass into the sink and turned to go back to her bedroom. However, as soon as she turned around she stopped cold. The dark figure stood right infront of her and before she had the chance to scream he pulled her right up against his body and covered her mouth with his hand.

"You won't be able to scream this time," he mocked.

Sango was in pure shock and fear.

'How did he get in?' she thought to herself.

He proceeded to hold her body even closer to him as he wrapped his free hand around her waist.

"I must admit, I quite like the position we're in," he commented with a smirk across his face.

Sango blushed as she realized what his comment meant. He was holding her so close that she could feel every inch of his body and she assumed he could feel the same. She attempted to move away, but realized it only made him clutch her closer. She then realized that her arms were free and she threw them up and yanked his hand off her mouth. However, he was quick. He quickly grabbed both her wrists with his free hand and before Sango could register what was happening, his lips had found hers. He kissed her roughly. He managed her open her mouth and stuck his tongue in. He rubbed his tongue against her teeth and search the rest of her mouth. Sango was completely flushed. Her first kiss had been stolen. She became completely confused and as he continued to ravish her mouth she felt herself become overwhelmed with emotions. The kiss, though rough, woke a feeling in her and she surprised herself when she began to kiss back. They stood there playing a tongue wars. However, Sango was brought back to her senses when her tongue found a very long, sharp tooth in his mouth. She quickly drew away from his mouth. It was then that she noticed the two fangs that stuck out as he smirked at her.

"Did you enjoy that my sweet?" he whispered as he walked around her until he was behind her.

"What and who are you?" Sango asked trying to get the trembling out of her voice.

Sango felt his hot breath on her neck, making the little hairs on the back of her neck stand on end.

"Don't you worry about it," he whispered against her ear, as Sango shivered from the sudden heat against her ear, "I'll be back again."

With that, Sango felt his appearance disappear. She quickly whipped around and found the spot empty. She realized she had been holding her breath. She fell to her knees and began to pant.

'What is going on? This must all be my imagination. There's no way a man could suddenly appear and disappear nor could he have fangs,' Sango thought to herself.

She slowly got back onto her feet and went back to her bedroom. She fell down onto her bed and just lay there. She brought her fingers up to her lips. She could still feel his pressence there.

"There's no way I could have imagined that. I've never even been kiss, so how would I know the after effect of one," Sango said to herself.

She rolled over in an attempt to go to sleep, but never succeeded in getting even a wink of sleep.

Sango dragged herself to school the next morning. Once she got into the classroom she sat in her seat and lay her head down. She was ten minutes earlier than she normally was and was not surprised to see that Kagome wasn't there yet. She was brought out of her light sleep when someone tapped on her shoulder. Sango looked up and came face to face with Kagome.

"You look horrible, what happened?" Kagome asked as she took her seat next to Sango.

"I didn't sleep at all last night, not one minute," Sango stated.

"Why?" Kagome asked as the teacher walked into the classroom.

"It's a long story. I'll tell you later," Sango said as she sat up and tried to look awake.

"Okay, by the way I think I found you a job, but I'll tell you about it later," Kagome whispered.

Sango nodded. The first half of the day passed by agonizingly slow for her. It took all her concentratation just to stay awake. Finally the bell rang, signifing the start of lunch. Sango grabbed her lunch and stood up.

"I'll meet you on the roof. I have to buy my lunch," Kagome said before she turned and left the room.

Sango nodded and then watched as Kagome left the room. She followed shortly after, but turned in the opposite direction. She reached the stairs and slowly started up the stairs. She was about half way up when her vision became blurry and she took another step, but slipped. She felt herself falling, but blank out . The last thing she heard was someone call her name.

"..ango. Sango. Sango!" a voice said as it slowly became louder.

Sango reconized the voice, but couldn't quite remember who it belonged to. She felt the warmth of another body right next to her. It felt so comfortable that she could feel herself falling asleep.

"Sango! Are you okay?" the voice said sounding urgent.

Sango slowly forced her eyes to open. It took her vision a few seconds to adjust, but she soon realized she was face to face with a very concerned Miroku.

"Thank goodness you're okay," Miroku said as Sango just stared at him dumbfoundly,

"What happened?" Sango asked as she tried to regain her bearings.

"Well, that's what I would like to know. I was heading up the stairs and turned the corner just in time to see you falling back. You're lucky I was here or you would have gotten seriously hurt," Miroku said concerning slightly laced in his voice.

"Thank you Miroku. I didn't sleep last night so I'm a little fatigued," Sango said.

It was then that Sango realized the situation she was in. She was currently being cradled to Miroku. Her head had been resting against his shoulder. His arm was currently wrapped around her back. Blush quickly rose into Sango's cheeks. She quickly attempted to stand, but found she still wasn't quite stable.

"Watch it!" Miroku shouted as he stood up in time to catch her for the second time.

This time Sango fell back against his chest. His arms instinctly wrapped around her stomach from behind in order to hold her up. Sango remained frozen for a minute, still stunned at the sudden situation she had jsut created, again.

"Are you sure that you're okay?" Miroku asked from behind her.

Sango nodded and slowly pulled herself out of his grip.

"I'm fine. I just need to rest a bit," Sango said as she have him a small smile.

She went to go pick up her lunch, but Miroku beat her to it.

"I'll take it. You just be careful," Miroku stated.

Sango thanked him again and then proceeded to head up the rest of the stairs to the roof while Miroku followed closely behind. It wasn't long after they got up on the roof when Kagome and InuYasha joined them. They ate lunch and neither Sango or Miroku said anything about the incident on the stairs.

"So about that job, meet me after school and we'll head there. It's a little ways away so InuYasha is going to drive us since he has to work tonight anyway," Kagome said.

"Okay, sounds good. I'll call my mom later to tell her," Sango stated a little more awake then she had been eariler.

The rest of the school day passed by faster than the first half for Sango. Luckily she had no more fainting spells. The end of the day came and Sango phoned her mom. Before she knew it, Sango was in a car with Kagome and InuYasha. They were in the car for about fifteen minutes before InuYasha pulled into a parking lot. Sango stepped out the car and looked at the building infront of her. It was an old building, but something about it gave Sango a comforting feeling. She followed Kagome and InuYasha into the building.

"Ah, welcome Kagome, InuYasha," an elder woman said from behind a counter.

"Hi Kaede-sama. This is Sango. The friend I was telling you about," Kagome said as she led Sango behind the counter.

Kaede walked up to Sango and took her hand.

"It's nice to meet you Sango. Kagome's told me much about you," Kaede stated, "My child, you look absolutely exhausted. Let me get you something to help you get rid of that fatigue."

Sango looked curiously at Kagome. Kagome giggled because of the look on Sango's face.

"Don't worry about it. Kaede-sama is a healer. She treats people's illnesses and also sells the herbs to make the treatments," Kagome explained.

With the explanation, Sango relaxed. Kaede came back with a small cup of tea and a small magenta pendent.

"It's an old herbal remedy," Kaede said as she handed the cup to Sango.

Sango placed the cup to her lips and drank the entire thing down. It had a sweet taste to it and instant Sango felt a little more energized.

"Thank you very much. I wish I would have had some of this in the morning," Sango said with a smile on her face and then she noticed the small pendent, "That's a really pretty pendent. What's it for?"

Kaede handed the pendent to her, "They are protection necklaces. I want you to have them."

Sango looked at her slightly confused, "Why are you giving them to me?"

"It's to protect you," Kagome answered.

"Protect me? From what?" Sango asked as Kagome took one of the necklaces and clasped it around Sango's neck.

"Do you remember how I told you about how this town isn't normal?" Kagome asked.

Sango remembered the conversation clear as day, "Yeah, why?"

"That is the reason behind the necklace. I'm assuming Kagome hasn't told you everything," Kaede stated.

"What do you mean everything?" Sango asked as she realized her heart was starting to beat a little faster.

"This town is filled with demons and monsters Sango," InuYasha spoke for the first time.

Sango looked at him in disbelief.

"You're kiding right? This is all just some kind of...," Sango said, but stopped suddenly, "The man last night, he had fangs."

With that Sango's knees gave out and she fell to the floor. Kagome was quickly at her side.

"I know it's hard to believe, but there is two things you must understand," Kagome stated, "One, not everyone in the town is a demon or monster as you can verify because you and your mother are only humans. Second, not all demons and monsters are evil or bad."

"Wait a minute," Sango said, "What do you mean and me and my mom are only humans? Does that mean..."

Kagome nodded before saying, "InuYasha and I are demons. Well, he's half dog demon and I'm a cat demon."

"That explains why you two fight a lot like cats and dogs," Sango sarcastically said.

Kagome smiled.

"You're lucky InuYasha isn't in the room," Kagome muttered.

"I heard that," InuYasha shouted from the back room.

The whole group laughed. Sango stopped and thought for a second before asking, "If you guys are demons, then why do you look human?"

"We are humans by day. At night the demon blood takes over and we become demons. The demon side doesn't take over completely, except for some people. That's why I told you to be careful. By the sounds of it, the man who has been coming in your home is a vampire, so that means he's not necessarily a demon, but more of a monster," Kagome explained.

"So then, the two people outside my window the day I moved in were demons," Sango stated.

Kagome giggled slightly, "Actually that was InuYasha and me."

Sango looked at her and then laughed, "So that's why you looked familiar on the first day of school."

Kagome nodded.

"Sorry to break the happy moment, but Kagome you should be getting Kagome home before it becomes too late," Kaede said.

"You're right. Come on Sango. InuYasha I'm borrowing your car!" Kagome stated.

Kaede walked with Kagome and Sango out to the car. As the two girls climbed in the car Kaede said one final thing.

"Make sure you give that other pendent to your mother," Kaede said, "And Sango you must keep that pendent on you at all times. It will protect you from the bad demons and monsters in this town. If you ever take it off, you might not get away with your life."

**Author's Note: **Yeah! Another chapter! I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. It's kind of a turning point chapter. I liked this chapter, though it was a pain to think of how to write it. Anyway, hopefully I'll update again before two months pass.

**P.S.** Sorry for the spelling and grammer errors. The place we got this computer gave us Microsoft Word, but we didn't notice until it was too late that it was only a 30-day trial version. (I was so mad about this and Mircosoft wants 150 for a stupid code so we can continue using it, when we already paid for it!)

PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! THANK YOU!

Coolgurl (2/21/05)


	5. The Mystery Man Revealed

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own InuYasha.

Note: This chapter is long over due and I'm so sorry! I was facing major writers block and then I was sick, my grandma passed away, and then I had finals. So I'm really sorry. Luckily I'm on summer vacation now so I actually have some free time. Imagine that. So without further a due here's chapter 5!

_Review of the previous chapter_

_"We are humans by day. At night the demon blood takes over and we become demons. The demon side doesn't take over completely, except for some people. That's why I told you to be careful. By the sounds of it, the man who has been coming in your home is a vampire, so that means he's not necessarily a demon, but more of a monster," Kagome explained._

_"So then, the two people outside my window the day I moved in were demons," Sango stated._

_Kagome giggled slightly, "Actually that was InuYasha and me."_

_Sango looked at her and then laughed, "So that's why you looked familiar on the first day of school."_

_Kagome nodded._

_"Sorry to break the happy moment, but Kagome you should be getting Sango home before it becomes too late," Kaede said._

_"You're right. Come on Sango. InuYasha I'm borrowing your car!" Kagome stated._

_Kaede walked with Kagome and Sango out to the car. As the two girls climbed in the car Kaede said one final thing._

_"Make sure you give that other pendent to your mother," Kaede said, "And Sango you must keep that pendent on you at all times. It will protect you from the bad demons and monsters in this town. If you ever take it off, you might not get away with your life."_

**Demon High**  
Chapter 5  
_The Mystery Man Revealed_

When Sango got home she presented the pendent to her mother as a gift of apology for being so upset at her about the whole moving thing. Her mother thought nothing of it and put it on. Sango made sure to tell her never to take it off, no matter what. Mrs. Nyuki was a little confused by this, but promised she'd always keep it on.

To Sango's relief the night was silent with no strange guys appearing in her room. She woke up and managed to make it to school on time. Sango took her seat and turned to Kagome who was currently sitting in her seat.

"Can you make sure to thank Kaede again for me? I really appreciate it," Sango spoke quietly so as not to attract unwanted attention from their classmates.

"Sure," Kagome responded halfheartedly.

Sango looked closely at Kagome and noticed she looked a little pale, "Are you okay? You don't look so good."

"Yeah, I think I'm going to head home before school starts. I think I might be coming down with a bit of a cold," Kagome responded, "Would you mind if I copied your notes tomorrow?"

"No, of course not. Go home and get some rest," Sango stated with a smile.

"Thanks," Kagome said before she picked her stuff up and left the room.

When lunchtime came around Sango became nervous. This was the first time she'd be eating lunch without Kagome right there. Sango took a big breath and proceeded up the stairs to the roof. As she passed the section of stairs where Miroku saved her, she felt herself turn slightly red at the memory.

'What is it about him that make me feel this way?' Sango thought to herself.

Sango almost jumped all the way to the ceiling when she felt arms wrap around her waist. Her first thought was of the man who kept appearing in her house. She turned ridged.

"Got ya. You aren't going to fall again are you?" a voice joked behind her.

Sango turned her head around and relaxed a little when she came face to face with Miroku. However, her relaxation quickly turned into embarrassment as she realized the situation she had landed herself into. She quickly pulled herself out of Miroku's grasp.

"Don't do that! You scared the crap out of me!" Sango yelled at him.

"Sorry. Didn't mean to scare you, just wanted to surprise you," Miroku said in defense, "By the way, it looks like it's just going to be you and me for lunch today. InuYasha didn't come to school and I heard Kagome went home early."

Sango first thought was how it was weird that both of them had decided not to stay in or come to school today. However, that was quickly replaced by her sudden awareness that she would be alone with a boy during lunch period. Not only that but it was Miroku she was going to be with. The boy who, for some reason, made her feel a feeling she had never experienced before.

They made their way up the rest of the stairs in silence. Once there got to their normal spot, Sango realized she had forgotten her lunch.

"Oh no, I forgot my lunch at home and I don't have any money," Sango stated as she blushed when her stomach growled at her.

Miroku laughed lightly and held out a sandwich to her.

"Here you can have this," Miroku said kindly.

Sango looked slightly shocked at first, "Are you sure?"

"Yep, I have enough lunch here that we can share it," Miroku said as he placed in lunch in between them.

"Thank you so much Miroku," Sango said happily before she took a bite of the sandwich.

Sango didn't notice that Miroku spent a good portion of lunch watching her with a kind smile on his face.

* * *

When the school day finished, Sango left the school by herself. However, she didn't remain alone long. Sango heard the sound of motorcycle from behind her. The sound quieted and her attention was turned in its direction when someone called her name.

"Sango!" the rider said as he pulled the bike to a stop right beside her.

Sango looked at the rider quizzically until he pulled the face cover up. Sango looked shocked for a moment.

"You got some spare time?" Miroku asked.

"Yeah, why?" Sango responded, still not sure what to make of him being there sitting on a speed bike.

"I want to show you something. Hop on," he said as he handed her a helmet.

Sango took the helmet and placed it on her head. However, she wasn't sure how to completely strap it on. When Miroku noticed her confusion he took the straps of the helmet and proceeded to tie them. Sango stiffened and turned red as she felt his hands under her chin attempting to secure the helmet to her head.

'Oh my god! What have I gotten myself into!' Sango thought to herself.

Once the helmet was on, he signaled for her to take a seat on the seat, right behind him. Sango reluctantly got onto the bike and rest her feet on the footrests.

Miroku turned his head back and looked her straight in the eye as he seriously said, "Hold on tight to me. If you get uncomfortable pull hard on the front of my shirt."

Sango only nodded and then wrapped her arms securely around his stomach. She turned red instantly and was happy he had turned around and couldn't see. (A/N: the helmet she's wearing doesn't have the face shield). She felt the bike vibrate as he revved it and then took off. Sango closed her eyes at first and kept asking herself why she had agreed to do this. The wind was cool and brisk as the bike flew down the street. Before she knew it, she felt him stopping. Sango had no idea where she was. She had spent most of the time on the bike with her eyes closed. She let go of Miroku as she felt him getting off the bike after he had turned if off. Sango felt him reach under her chin again and undid the straps of the helmet and carefully pulled the helmet off her head. Sango was still getting over the stun from the bike ride and was vaguely aware of what was going on. She snapped back to her senses when she felt the helmet coming off her head. She watched as Miroku placed the helmet next to his, which he had taken off before helping her. He held out a hand to her and Sango carefully placed her hand in his. Miroku carefully helped her off the bike.

Meanwhile, Sango's head was in a whirl. She couldn't believe what was happening. Miroku was acting like such a gentleman and she didn't know how to respond.

"You okay?" he asked gently as placed a hand on her forehead to check for a fever.

Sango turned red at the contact and quickly embarrassingly responded, "No, I'm fine. I'm still a little shaken. It was my first time on a motorbike."

Miroku grinned at her comment and then responded, "Well, that's common. Now follow me."

With that said, Miroku took a hold of Sango's hand again and proceed to pull her down a path. The path was lined with cherry blossom trees that still, for some odd reason, had flowers on them. Sango stared in awe at the spectacle. However, her breath was taken away when they reached the end of the path and walked up to the railing. Sango looked out at the ocean before her. The waves crashed into the rocks below and the sun was slowly starting to make its way to the horizon line.

"Wow! It's so beautiful," Sango said.

Miroku looked at Sango's happy expression and couldn't help himself from smiling. Sango felt his gaze on her and felt the heat rise into her cheeks once again and was happy the sunlight covered up her pink cheeks.

'Geez, how many times can I blush in one day!' Sango thought to herself as she looked at Miroku and asked, "How did you find this place?"

"I was driving around one day last week and ran out of gas right where we parked. While I waited for the tow truck I took a walk and found this place," Miroku responded as he looked out at the sea.

Sango looked at his profile and couldn't help but feel her heart take an extra beat.

'Oh no, please don't tell me I'm falling for him. I can't be….. can I?' Sango thought to herself.

After a couple of minutes, Miroku broke the silence, "Well, it's getting late so I should get you home."

Sango only nodded. They started to walk side-by-side back to his bike. Sango felt his hand gently take hers into his. Sango was taken aback at first, but then lightly took his hand also. The ride to Sango's house was quiet and Sango took in everything around her as they went this time. She had him stop around the corner from her house, afraid that the sight of her getting off the motorbike of some guy might freak her mom out.

"Thanks for taking me today. I really appreciate it," Sango said as Miroku took the helmet off her head again.

"No problem. I'm glad you liked it," Miroku responded.

"Okay well, good night," Sango said as she turned around to leave.

Sango felt Miroku grab her wrist and before she knew it, he had whipped her around and pulled her closer to him. He placed a light, chaste kiss on her lips. Sango couldn't believe what was going on. When he kissed her, a wave of warmth crashed over her body and she felt her legs go weak. Luckily, she didn't fall. He quickly let her go.

"Bye," he simply said before he took off.

Sango stood there completely bewildered by the turn of events. She slowly made her way over to her house, completely off in her own world. She took her key out and unlocked the door. When she walked in, the house was completely silent. This revelation brought Sango out of her thoughts. It was weird for her mom not to be home when it was so late. Sango walked into the kitchen and found a note on the table.

The note read:

_Sango,_

_Something came up at work and I had to go back to the office. I'll probably be there the whole night. I'm sorry honey. I hope you'll be able to fend for yourself for the night. If you need anything, give me a call at work._

_Love,_

_Mom_

'Oh well, at least that means I'll have a little alone time to go over what happened today,' Sango thought to herself as she proceeded to make herself something to eat.

Sango watched some TV. When she looked at the clock it was almost midnight.

"I guess I should go to bed. At least I don't have school tomorrow," Sango said as she turned the TV off.

With the TV it was very dark in the house. She hadn't turned any lights on and the night's full moon was currently hidden behind clouds.

"Ow!" Sango said as she stubbed her toe and the leg of a chair as she made her way to the front room to get to the stairs.

As she was passing through kitchen, she heard a sound. She didn't think anything of it at first, until she heard it again. Sango had made her way into the front room by then and she stopped dead in her tracks. The curtains in front of the front window were flapping in the breeze. Sango felt her face go pale as she knew that she had never opened the window and her mother would never leave the house with any of the windows open especially after she had heard of Sango's incident that one night. Sango slowly took two steps toward the window. Her heart was pounding in fear so fast that it felt it was going to come flying out of her chest. On her way over she grabbed the phone and dialed Kagome's phone number.

Kagome: Hello?

Sango: Kagome…..

Kagome: Sango what's the matter? You sound petrified.

Sango felt the warmth breath on the back of her neck again and turned around quickly. She came face to face with the man who had been "hunting" her the whole week. He lunged at her. Sango screamed and tried to get away, but he was too fast. Sango dropped the phone as he gagged her and hit her pressure point causes her to black out. The last thing she remembered hearing was Kagome's frantic voice on the phone.

Kagome: Sango? What's the matter? What happened? Sango!

* * *

(A/N: Now, I could be really cruel and leave you hanging here, but since I haven't updated in a while, I'm not going to do that. )

Sango felt herself slowly coming back to her senses. Gradually her vision came back into focus. She looked out of puffy red eyes, from tears, and saw a huge mansion in front of her. She was currently being carried up to the front door by the very man who had abducted her. She attempted to try and get away, but his hold on her was too strong. She was currently slung over his should like a sack. Sango tried to say something, but then remembered the gag in her mouth. She could do nothing, but cry. She had never expected something like this to ever happen to her. Sure she had seen it happen many times in movies, but this was reality not a featured film.

"Don't worry my pretty virgin. I'll make sure tonight is a night that you'd die for," the man said cynically.

Sango whimpered in fear. He took her inside the house and up three flights of stairs. He put her down once they had reached a huge open room with 4 huge windows that one could see the full moon barely hidden by the clouds anymore. Sango thought about escaping once he set her down, but then she realized she had no idea where this mansion even was. The man took the gag out of her mouth and threw it aside.

"Sorry about treating you so rough, but I knew you would come without a fight," he stated.

"What do you want with me?" Sango asked trying to hide the shake in her voice, but did so poorly.

The man smirked, the grin that Sango cruelly remembered from previous nights.

"You are the young virgin human I've decided to hunt," he said simply.

"How do you know I'm a virgin?" Sango asked trying to sound that she was challenging his knowledge.

He leaned forward and placed his face above her left shoulder and took a big sniff before he whispered into her ear, "Because I can smell it."

Sango began to shake lightly, but she had another question to ask, "So what are you going to me?"

"Well, that's pretty simple. It's a full moon and I need a virgin's blood to feast on," he said mockingly.

Sango voice shook, but she managed to say, "So….. tha…that..means you're…a….a..vamp…a vampire?"

"Bingo," he said simply as he pulled away and looked her in the eye.

Sango couldn't quite place it, but there was something familiar about his eyes. She felt him lean in slowly and felt herself become stone still.

It was at that moment that the clouds decided to clear and moonlight shined into the room. Sango looked straight at the man and her eyes widened in shock, her breath taken away.

'But…. But it can't be..' Sango thought to herself.

"Miroku?" she whispered.

(A/N: Another perfect suspense/cliffhanger, but I'm going to be nice and I'm going to keep writing.)

The man froze the second the name left her lips. He pulled back and looked straight into her eyes. Sango noticed a mist covering his blue eyes. Sango watched as he placed his hands on his head as if a pain was shooting through it. Sango was so dismayed. I was Miroku. She felt her heart shatter into pieces as she realized that Miroku had been the one sneaking into her house, scaring her to death, and just recently abducting her. She felt tears start to fill her eyes.

"Miroku…. why?" Sango asked slightly terrified by the answer.

"…Sa… Sango. What…. What's going.. on?" Miroku asked as his attention was pulled toward the glowing around Sango's neck.

Sango noticed it too and was surprised to find that it was the necklace that Kaede had given her.

"Why are you asking me what's going on? You're the one who kidnapped me and brought me here!" Sango said as she felt her anger rise at his act of being completely oblivious.

"I..I did what!" Miroku asked.

Sango was taken aback by the shock in his voice.

'Is it possible that he has no idea what he was doing?' Sango thought to herself.

"Miroku you know that your not human, right?" Sango stated.

Miroku looked at her funny and responded by saying, "What are you talking about?"

Sango looked at him shocked, "You mean to tell me that you have no idea you're a vampire and that you were just about to drink my blood!"

"I what! Oh my god!" Miroku half screamed and back away from Sango a look of fear and disgust on his face.

"That explains my sudden blacking out at night and the reason I've felt so tired. I've been terrifying you and God knows what else!" Miroku stated, "I'm so sorry Sango. I never…. I'd never want… to consciously hurt you."

Sango couldn't help, but hear the anguish and disgust in his voice, all directed at himself. She went to go say something when a howling sound cut her off.

"What was that?" Miroku asked.

Sango's face turned distinctly paler. That howl was no normal howl.

'It can't be. Though everything else about this town has proven me wrong already. That howl was much too loud for a normal wolf to make,' Sango thought to herself.

Soon more howls could be heard, these much louder than the first and they sounded like they were getting closer. Sango began to back away, fear gripped at her heart once again. Sango's attention was turned toward Miroku when he fell to the ground grasping his head.

"Miroku?" Sango said as she started to make her way over to him.

"Stay away!" Miroku yelled at her and Sango stopped in her tracks, "Don't come any closer! I don't want to hurt you if this vampire takes me over again."

Sango didn't know what to do. Her attention was quickly turned to the door that led out into the hallway when she heard a very loud and close howl come from there. Miroku stood, he had managed to get this split personality in check. He walked over and stood in front of Sango as a figure walked up to the doorway. As it stepped into the moonlight, Sango and Miroku got a better look at it. It was tall, gangly creature. Its clothes appeared to have been torn as if the creature had suddenly grew and the clothes no longer fit properly. It appeared to look somewhat human, but a lot hairier. Sango felt her head go light as she realized that the figure in the door was no human. The figure stepped completely into the moonlight and Sango got her first glimpse of a creature that had haunted many of her childhood dreams. The werewolf sniffed and then let out a piercing howl into the night.

* * *

Author's Note: Now I can be cruel and leave you there since this chapter covers basically 10 pages in Microsoft Word and it's almost midnight. Hope you like the chapter. Again I apologize for not updating sooner. Hopefully this chapter will make up for it. Okay Goodnight. Also I apologize for any grammar/spelling errors that my Spell/Edit check didn't catch.

Please Read & Review!

Coolgurl (with thanks to Neko-miko-Kagome for the story idea)

(6/11/05)


	6. One Long Night

A/N: Yes. I am alive! Heh it's been quite a while since I updated and for that I deeply apologize. I never had the intention of putting the story off for so long. It's been quite a while since I even read this story or even watched Inuyasha so I apologize in advance for possible lacks of consistency. Heck it's been a while since I even wrote something other than a paper for school. Maybe I'll get back into it again after this lol. Who knows. Without further ado… here's what you guys have been waiting for.

Disclaimer: I do not nor have I ever owned these characters.

_Review of previous chapter_

"_Miroku?" Sango said as she started to make her way over to him._

"_Stay away!" Miroku yelled at her and Sango stopped in her tracks, "Don't come any closer! I don't want to hurt you if this vampire takes me over again."_

_Sango didn't know what to do. Her attention was quickly turned to the door that led out into the hallway when she heard a very loud and close howl come from there. Miroku stood, he had managed to get this split personality in check. He walked over and stood in front of Sango as a figure walked up to the doorway. As it stepped into the moonlight, Sango and Miroku got a better look at it. It was tall, gangly creature. Its clothes appeared to have been torn as if the creature had suddenly grew and the clothes no longer fit properly. It appeared to look somewhat human, but a lot hairier. Sango felt her head go light as she realized that the figure in the door was no human. The figure stepped completely into the moonlight and Sango got her first glimpse of a creature that had haunted many of her childhood dreams. The werewolf sniffed and then let out a piercing howl into the night._

**Demon High**  
Chapter 6  
One Long Night

Sango released a light shriek of fear as her eyes went wide. The werewolf's head snapped in the direction of Miroku and herself and Sango paled as her gaze was caught by the werewolf's blood red eyes. Upon spotting them it licked its upper lip and began its approach. Sango stood in frozen terror. Without realizing it she had inched closer to Miroku and currently had a handful of his shirt clutched in her hand. Her semi-trance was broken when she heard a quiet whisper.

"Sango, I'm going to distract him and while I'm dealing with him I want you to run and hide yourself then call for help."

Sango's eyes shot to Miroku's strained face; his gaze held by the werewolf. She was speechless for a few seconds, but the creaking of floorboards quickly brought her back to reality.

"There's no way I'm leaving you here to face that alone," she argued. "Besides I don't even have a clue as to where we are. How am I supposed to call for help when I can't tell them where to find us?"

Miroku slowly began to push Sango backwards as the werewolf edged closer.

"I don't have any recollection of us coming here, but my best guess would be the old mansion in the forest on the west side of town."

Sango felt Miroku slip a small device into her hand. When she looked down she realized that he had handed her a cell phone.

"InuYasha and Kagome's cell numbers are programmed into my phone. Just get to safety and give them a call, okay? Promise me that you'll find a safe place to hide until they get here."

"But Miroku…"

"Promise me!" he sharply whispered.

Sango hesitated. "I… I promise…"

She felt his sigh of relief as she turned her attention back to the werewolf. He had managed to get pretty close to them during their little discussion. Sango quickly eyed the room looking for an exit. She spied a door just to her left. If she could just get past the werewolf she should be home free to call for help.

"On the count of three."

Sango swallowed nervously and Miroku carefully edged her closer to the door.

"One…"

She closed her eyes tightly.

"Two…"

Sango opened her eyes and took a deep breath…

"Three! GO!"

With every ounce of courage she could muster, Sango released her hold on Miroku and darted toward the door. She had made it to the doorway when she heard a crash behind her. She whipped around to see Miroku hunched against the far wall clutching his arm.

"Miroku!"

His eyes caught hers and widen.

"GO!"

Sango's hold on the cell phone tightened and tears brimmed in her eyes as she turned around and made a mad dash for the stairs. She flew down the stairs and flew down the adjacent hallway as fast as her legs could carry her, blocking out the crashes and yells above her. She entered a random room, but appeared to be a bedroom judging by the deteriorated bed frame and dresser that furnished the room. In the far corner of the room Sango spotted a closet as the sound of breaking glasses erupted from above. She quickly situated herself in the small space and flipped open the cell phone.

'Thank God! A signal!'

Her hands trembled and she navigated through Miroku's phone book looking for InuYasha or Kagome's phone number. She found InuYasha's first and frantically pressed the call button. The phone thankfully began to ring. But after four rings she got his voice mail.

'Damn it InuYasha! Why can't you answer your stupid phone?!'

Luckily Kagome's name was listed right after InuYasha's. Sango waited anxiously as the phone rang. After the third ring, Sango was becoming nervous and more frightened. What if she couldn't get ahold of Kagome or InuYasha? She hadn't thought about that back when the werewolf had been staring them down.

"Hello?"

Sango snapped back to reality at the sound of Kagome's voice on the other line.

"Kagome! Oh my God Kagome. You have to help us! Miroku's a… but he doesn't… and now there's this werewolf… and Miroku is… and I don't know what to do!" Sango cried.

"Wait… A werewolf?! Sango, where are you?! And where's Miroku?!"

"I'm not exactly… sure. Miroku… said something about… a mansion in the woods… on the… west side of town…" Sango managed to say through sobs.

"Okay, are you safe? Where's Miroku?"

"I'm fine. I'm hiding in the closet of a bedroom on the first floor, but Miroku…" Sango's voice caught.

"Sango…"

"I don't know, Kagome," Sango said as tears cascaded down her cheeks. "He started to fight off the werewolf so I could run and call for help."

"Okay, Sango, listen to me. Are you listening to me?"

Kagome sounded so calm and collected that Sango felt a little confidence work its way through her being.

"Yes…"

"I want you to stay right where you are. Don't go anywhere. Stay quiet and hidden. InuYasha and I are on our way."

With that the line clicked, signaling that Kagome had hung up. Sango closed the phone and wrapped both hands around the little device. She held it close to her chest, rocking herself slight, and sent up a silent prayer to whatever deity there was to help her get through this and to protect Miroku and her friends.

Sango sat in silence for what seemed like eternity. The breaking of glass had been the last sound she had heard from upstairs and now the doubt of Miroku's safety was beginning to take its toll on her. Had she signed Miroku's death warrant by leaving him up there to fend for himself? Sango shook her head. That wasn't possible, right? Miroku was a vampire. Wounds wouldn't necessarily kill him, would they? She couldn't seem to recall any of the folklore about vampires at the moment. But what would it matter if the werewolf simply tore him to pieces?

Sango released a small screech, closed her eyes, and shook her head in attempt to rid the horrid image from her mind. A creaking on the floorboard of the room snapped her back to reality. Sango froze for a second. Then she heard another creak. It sounded like footsteps.

'It must be Miroku! Or Kagome! They don't know exactly where I'm at and don't want to be too loud in case the werewolf is still around!'

Hope surged through her heart as swung open the closet door.

"Kagome!" Sango yelled with joy as she practically flew out of the closet.

She stopped dead in her tracks and her eyes went wide with fear when she realized it wasn't her friend that had walked into the room, but the werewolf. Sango paled as the werewolf's bloodshot eyes locked onto her and his tongue moved slowly over its upper lip. It was then that Sango noticed the blood that coated its claws and arms. Tears filled her eyes as she realized that the blood most likely belonged to Miroku and judging by the amount of it…

"Miroku…"

The werewolf lunged toward her prepared to strike. Sango quickly stepped backward but only managed to trip herself. She landed hard on her bottom but her eyes never left its.

"No…" she whimpered as its arm swung back behind its head.

As its arm came down, Sango saw her life flash before her eyes. She wasn't ready to die. What about Kohaku and her mother? Or Kagome and InuYasha? She hadn't even had a real relationship yet. And what about Miroku…? As all the emotions of a lifetime bottled up, Sango closed her eyes and let out one final bloodcurdling scream.

"NO! MIROKU!"

The sound of breaking glass greeted Sango's ears as she waited for the pain to sweep through her body. But… it never came. Had death come that swiftly? Sango slowly opened her eyes, not sure what to expect. She was looking down at the floor and there were a pair of black boots situated not two feet in front of her. Her eyes slowly traveled up the black pants attached to the boots and further up the blue shirt above the pants. As her eyes traveled up further and further her eyes gradually got larger and wider and disbelief and happiness filled her entire being. When she saw that time ponytail of black hair she thought she might just faint from joy.

"Miroku…" A smile graced her face for the first time in hours.

Miroku, however, gave her no sign that he had heard her. Sango watched amazed as he pushed the werewolf with inhuman strength. The werewolf flinched back, obviously caught off guard by the sudden attack. In a swift second Miroku whipped around and caught her eyes. Sango's smiled faded as his blank black eyes bore into her warm brown ones and she noticed the fangs poking out from his mouth. Before Sango realized what was happening, Miroku had reached down, pulled her into his arms, and was on the move through the door to the room. He moved with un-human like agility and grace. Sango's regained her wits in a matter of seconds when she realized that the werewolf, having recovered from the surprise blow was right on their backs.

"Miroku!"

The pendant shone for a split second and Miroku fumbled.

"Wha…"

Sango's eyes snapped from the werewolf to Miroku's face. His eyes had returned to their normal blue color. Sango was baffled.

"What happen…" Sango was cut off by the howl that resounded behind them.

She turned just in time to see the werewolf leap towards them.

"Miroku, watch out!"

Miroku had little time to react, but Sango felt him suddenly clutch her closer to him. Suddenly they flew to the side and crashed into the neighboring wall. Somehow in the process of flying, Miroku had managed to twist his body and take the brunt of the blow and wall impact upon himself. They clamored to the floor. Sango, after catching her breath, quickly pulled herself from Miroku's grasp.

"Miroku." She shook him gently, but there was no response.

Sango placed her hands on the sides of his head and gentle lifted his head to get a good look at him. She gasped when she saw his pale face and closed eyes. It was then she noticed the warm sticking sensation on her fingertips. She pulled one hand away and forgot to breath when she realized that the substance on her hand was blood.

"No…," Sango whimpered. "This can't be happening… No…"

Sango was so preoccupied with Miroku's wounds that she failed to notice the advancing werewolf. She started shaking.

"No… Miroku answer me!"

Fear and grief gripped at her heart. It hurt so much that the tears poured effortlessly out of Sango's eyes. The thought of him gone killed something inside her. The werewolf growled behind Sango and she knew then that she was a goner. She threw her arms around Miroku's prone body.

"Miroku!"

"SANKON TESSOU!"

Sango's gaze flew to the sound of a new, but familiar voice. She should have been used to surprises at this point, but she was still shocked to turn around as InuYasha with dog ears and claws easily sliced through the werewolf, killing it on the spot.

"Keh! That was too easy."

"Sometimes I think you have way too much fun doing that…" Another familiar voice vibrated through the room.

Sango slowly released her grip on Miroku as she slowly turned and stood as the owner of the second voice entered the room.

Kagome's eyes widened as she spotted Sango and Miroku.

"Oh my God! Sango! Miroku! Are you all right?!"

'She has cat ears and a tail…' was Sango's final thought as she let the dark oblivion of unconsciousness take her.

:

A/N: Okay so I finally finished writing this chapter. I have to admit that it came a lot faster to me than I thought it would. If I remember correctly I had quite a bit of writer's block as to how to finish this story. Yes I know it's not finished yet. But I wanted to get something out to let you guys know that I do intend to finish the story. Expect the rest of it up shortly. I'm already working on it and I wrote the ideas down this time. I just didn't want to stay up all night writing an extremely long chapter. Heh. A girl does need her beauty sleep. Hope you guys liked it despite the long wait.

Again sorry for spelling/grammar errors. One of these days I will go through and fix them… I swear… .

Please read and review. :D


End file.
